


New and Improved

by RanchDeChloe



Series: jock on jock crime [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Finger Sucking, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Robot Sex, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchDeChloe/pseuds/RanchDeChloe
Summary: Gavin cocks his head, “you finally thinking about upgrades?”“I am the best model cyberlife made before it fell, I have no need for the software updates most androids seek” He explains in a tone that suggests he's explaining this to a small child.Gavin rolls his eyes “I didn’t mean that shit I meant…. you know” he makes the universal jerk off gesture.





	New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015587) but you don't really need it, just enjoy the jock on jock romance crime that is reed900

Its the wee hours of morning and Gavin crosses the street to join his partner, shoving a 7/11 donut into his mouth before it can get waterlogged from the rain. Water is already gathering in the edges of the lid of his disposable coffee cup. Their work makes for odd hours but it doesn’t seem to bother either of them.

Gavin looks up through the window of the cyberlife store. A year and a half ago he’d being staring at smiling obedient babysitter or maid but now its all signs detailing services for android kind. RK900 looks over from under his sensible umbrella, “You can’t consider that a meal”. 

Gavin makes eye contact, cramming the last few bites into his mouth, leaving a jelly smear on his chin before talking with his mouth full “the fuck I can’t”.

Gavin cocks his head, tapping the glass and leaving little magenta smears, “you finally thinking about upgrades?”

“I am the best model cyberlife made before it fell, I have no need for the software updates most androids seek” He explains in a tone that suggests he's explaining this to a small child.

Gavin rolls his eyes taking a sip of his coffee, gathered rainwater running down his wrist, “I didn’t mean that shit I meant…. you know” he makes the universal jerk off gesture.

“why?” RK900 says flatly.

Gavin looks at him like he's insane “You’re fucking kidding me right?” 

Really the RK900 model has no right to be so god damn tall. Gavin wishes he was the kind of fashionable guy who could wear heels and have it not be weird, so he wouldn't have to be looked down at so much by his own partner. 

“I don’t see the point of having an oversensitive body part that I would be forced to sit on. The risk of discomfort or injury alone suggest that its not an upgrade but a downgrade”.

“I mean we could just go in and look….”

“I have access to new cyberlife’s entire catalog of services-“

Gavin is red in the face as he blurts “-but i could finally pay you back for… you know… I’d buy it”. 

RK900 searches Gavin’s face, his LED cycling yellow as they stand in silence with only the tap tap tap of rain against the umbrella. 

He finally finds his words, the light shifts to blue, “So this is something you’d like to acquire for my benefit?” 

Gavin perks up, standing up straighter. He’s like a hunting dog that has picked up a scent, “Yeah… I mean… it would be more fun if…. you know, yeah”.

RK900 looks inside the store, surprisingly busy this time of night but androids keep all hours, “It wouldn’t hurt to look…. if its about paying it back”.

—-  
There isn’t exactly anything sexy about the back of the cyberlife store. Everything is a polished white with modern blue accents, crisp white boxes, and almost medical displays. Gavin goes right for the phalluses, trying to figure out how they work and which is biggest. 

RK900 takes a display model out of Gavin’s hands, “No”.

“I thought this is what we were looking for?” he sounds wounded. 

“no you asked if we could look at something for my pleasure, satisfying your disgusting animal lust for being filled up is not a reward for me, that would be a reward for you”. 

Gavin picks up another model, “It wouldn’t just before me, if you weren’t a fucking toaster you would know how much fun fucking someone could be”.

RK900 frowns and takes his wrist, putting this display back as well, “Don’t push me, we can leave right now if you push”. Gavin sighs and rolls his eyes but otherwise keeps his mouth shut.

RK900 strolls past the models that mimic human function, and zeros in on a display of improved sensors. Gavin can’t make heads or tails of the exposed display models. He frowns and picks up a thin triangle shaped clear flexible pad, holding it up to the light and looking at the silvery filaments inside. “What the fuck is this?”They come in a wide range of sizes and RK900 looks them over, “Erosilicone, it amplifies sensor sensitivity well past its normal limits”.

“Once more in english”.

“They set under one’s synthetic skin and creates an erogenous zone”.

“…Oh” it starts to click in gavin’s head.

“knowing your budget I think a gift of two or three of them would be appropriate”. 

“Do I get to pick?” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Reed”.

——

Gavin carried the white bag the whole bus ride back to his apartment. They have tried spending time at RK900’s place but while its a stylish shiny new place designed with androids in mind, the lack of a bed or a toilet really kind of puts a damper on spending real time there. RK900 doesn’t bitch about gavin’s house keeping as much as he used to mostly because Gavin actually tries to keep things a bit tidy. 

He still thinks the roomba RK900 bought for him is spying on him but he can live with that. If the android wants to waste his time watching him nap, that’s his time to waste.

RK900 takes the bag once they are inside and out of the rain and beelines for the bathroom, locking himself inside. 

Gavin is disappointed but not surprised. Nothing is easy with his partner. He chews his lip and hangs his wet jacket up on its hook (he knows it will get him brownie points for not dropping it on the sofa). Same goes for leaving his shoes by the door. He thinks about what to do, he could be good for once in his stupid life, wait by the door on his knees, RK900 would like that.

Yeah no, maybe, he shuffles and thinks about it, trying not to listen in.

On the other side of the door RK900 has stripped himself of his dress shirt and pushed his pants down his hips. His skin pulled away as he pops open clean white boxes, the instructions for syncing the erosilicone to his system already downloaded. The one for his groin is simple enough to apply, pulsing with a flash of blue light as it links and sticks to his casing. The collar piece is just as simple. The one that snakes around the fingers of his non-dominate hand takes a moment. He closes his eyes as his skin resettles against his body, holding the erosilicone pads in place. 

He flicks through the settings menu, turning them on in unison before cycling through the sensitivity options. The higher settlings are a surprise and he has to lean forward and hold onto the edge of the sink, making a soft confused noise as his system processes the new feelings. He looks up at himself and he’s happy to see their design leaves no traces that they are there. He was fine the way he looked and didn’t need any unexpected lumps. He touches his own throat and questions if he wants to leave the autoerotic touch protection turned on. It would be interesting to try self pleasure but it also felt a little wasteful and human to spend the next half hour fondling himself. 

Maybe later. For now he just does up his pants and puts his shirt back on before opening the door, surprised to find Gavin kneeling just beyond the doorway, hands behind his back. 

He has to admit his own surprise, he didn’t think Gavin could be taught. RK900 doesn’t let it show, walking around him before taking a seat and a long simulated breath, letting his chest rise and fall, feeling the light pressure of something new against his throat. Once he feels collected he calls for him, “Detective Reed?”

Gavin flop back on his ass before scrambling up and over to stand in front of him. He’s antsy and he wants to touch but he knows he wont get far. He does stare, the android’s shirt is untucked and his shirt is unbuttoned enough to see a pale stripe of throat. This is the most skin he's ever seen. It feels a little like walking in on the Android nude.

He doesn’t even look up when RK900 pulls him into his lap, nearly face to face. RK900s tone is cool and even, “If you can remain this obedient,I’d like you to begin repaying me for all the time I’ve spent on you. Ask before you touch”. He touches Gavin’s jaw with the newly wired hand and suppresses the urge to shiver. Reed feels warmer than what his temperature reading say and its surprisingly satisfying. 

When is the chance going to come again? Gavin takes a shot “how about a kiss?”

RK900 gives a little nod and Gavin does not need to be told twice.

As far as first kisses go, it kind of sucks. RK900 is stiff and too still, the android body temperature is always a little too low for gavin’s taste. 

The hand creeping from the back of his neck to his hair is pretty good though. 

RK900 tugs his face down, pressing it against his throat and Gavin mumbles “please” against his skin. 

“Yes” RK90 says firmly, a little too clipped. Gavin kisses at his throat and 900 goes tense under him. Gavin takes a risk and unbuttons a few more of the Android’s buttons, getting more room for himself. RK900 squeezes down rightly on the back of his neck, his LED an intense bright yellow. What it lacks in temperature, his partner’s skin is a satisfying kind of smooth to run his tongue against he’s absolutely floored when one kiss is rewarded with a little soft involuntary noise. 

Maybe it was ok that he didn’t talk him into buying a cock in the store this is pretty good. 

Gavin murmurs, trying to keep it polite and calm when he wants to demand, “Can I feel the other new piece?” 

RK900 reaches between them and unzips his pants and takes Gavin’s wrist. Gavin feels himself start to sweat. Even though RK900 lacks human definition down there, this feels amazingly intimate to have his hand slipped down the front of his pants. He presses his palm to the flat of his groin and RK900s thighs press together tightly and he groans.

“Don’t fucking stop” RK900 demands and Gavin is happy to oblige, stroking him between the legs and leaning back in to kiss and nuzzle at his throat. 

After months and months of taking this android’s shit with a smile there is something soul satisfying in hearing him fall apart, the cold smooth exterior breaking away even a little bit. 

Gavin mumbles against his adam’s apple, “Fuck yes, can you come like this?”

“I don’t know” RK900 whines through grit teeth, “shut up”.

He tugs Gavin face up again, this time shoving his newly wired fingers into gavin’s mouth while keeping a heavy lidded eye contact. 

“Don’t stop touching me, but suck” he demands, his voice strained. Gavin is all to happy to obey, licking over the pads of his fingers as RK900 begins to full body shiver. The android moves his hips to press into gavin’s touch, nearly fucking his face with his fingers. 

System overstimuli warnings blink in his field of vision and a new kind of heat builds not only in the new sensors but along his old pathways, his system taking in not only his own new pleasure but all the information about Gavin’s human form and their points of contact and his system can’t process it all fast enough till information back up hits critical and he goes ridged, pressing down hard against Gavin’s tongue, making his gag. RK900 closes his eyes and switches the new additions off, sagging in the sudden relief of not being overloaded. He pulls his fingers from Gavin’s drooling mouth and wipes them on Gavin’s shirt. It doesn’t really disinfect them from Gavin’s internal bio-flora but it makes him feel a little better. He takes Gavin by the wrist again and he gets the point, wriggling his hand out of the android’s pants. 

Gavin presses their foreheads together , still panting and whining as he reaches down to fondle his cock through his damp jeans, “fuck that was hot, was it good, was I good?”

RK900 finds himself, gently taking both of Gavin’s wrists, “Hands behind your back, this was about me not you”.

Gavin obeys, balancing on his lap with his hands behind him, “Oh fucking hell, come on, please, I was good right, you were so fucking hot like that you have no idea” he whines, searching 900s face for mercy. 

“no, you said it was for me, you were good I promise” he pets Gavin’s damp hair back as a concession, “But this was mine”.

Gavin groans, unsatisfied and suddenly suffocating in his still rain damp clothes, burying his face into RK900’s shoulder, “You are a monster”.

RK900 offers a little comfort, “you can stay on my lap till your body relaxes and behaves, then i’m taking a shower because you drooled over everything, I’ll require a clean shirt to return home in.”

Gavin snorts.

—-

Gavin’s in his pajamas by the time RK900 cleans himself up, fully dressed and looking less then perfect in one of Gavin’s nicer dress shirts that’s a little too tight. Gavin gives him a crooked smile, “you jerk off in the shower?”

“Don’t be disgusting, That was not my purpose in allowing you to buy these for me”.

“What, I would have…. does it make everything feel different?”  
“No, they are off, I am at regular input capacity” He says coolly, only a little annoyed. 

“Lame, you are the only robot on earth who finally gets an orgasm and turns the damn things right back off”.

“Keep up being rude and I wont be the only other person not reaching climax…. for a very long time” its an obvious threat. 

Gavin winces, “ok ok, I get it, sorry”.

RK900 brushes past him to the door, “Maybe if you refrain from selfish pleasure I’d think of acquiring more upgrades….maybe”.

Gavin groans, “god why is it always so hard with you” he rubs his face with his hands, “Fine, go, have fun thinking about be suffering, ya sadist” he whines, pushing the giant robot out the door and locking it in some small bit of spite.

**Author's Note:**

> for my jerries, bless their horny hearts.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope david hates this.
> 
>  
> 
> [edit: now with art, thanks so much novicity ](https://somanyfandomsugh.tumblr.com/post/175588087303/i-made-a-little-comic-strip-for-a-scene-between#notes)


End file.
